Angela's temptation
by StrawberryGirlKairi
Summary: Angela accidentally drinks a potion and suddenly has a thirst for blood. What is she to do until she finds the cure?
1. Transformation

Main characters: Angela,Luke

Summary: Angela accidentally drinks a potion and suddenly has a thirst for blood. What is she to do until she finds the cure?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

Angela was walking along the path in fugue forest. She was looking for Luke. Dale had asked her if she could find his idiot son and tell him to come back home because he was worried. She had been walking around the forest for hours, until she came to a clearing, and there he was.

"Luke!" She cried

"Huh? Angela? What are you doing out here so late?" He asked

"That's what I should be asking you, do you know how worried me and your Dad were!"

"I'm sorry I guess I lost track of time" He apologized

"It's okay Luke, just promise to go home earlier next time kay' " She smiled

"Y-yeah sure thing Angie" He stuttered. His face was a light pink

Luke had had a crush on Angela since the first time they met, their best friends but Angela is still completely clueless about Luke's feelings for her.

They were on their way out of the forest when Luke decided to ask. "Hey Angie, is there someone you like?" He stopped walking. There was a silence in the air when she answered, "Yes" She continued walking ahead.

"Can you tell me who?" He asked. "Nope" She said while giggling. "C'mon why not?" He complained. She thought about it for a moment. "Let's make a bet" She gave a devilish smile.

"A bet? What kinda bet?" He was intrigued. "I'll give you a month, If you can't find out who the guy I like is before Fall I'll confess to him". He was scared, he didn't want her to confess to someone else. "And if I do?" He asked. "Hmm, she smiled, I'll do whatever you tell me to do for an entire day"

They had already made it to Angela's farm, time sure flew by quickly.

He thought about it for a moment, but he already knew the answer, "Deal!". They both shook hands and went their seperate ways.

-Angela POV-

I was walking across the bridge on my way to fugue forest, I was going to collect some lumber with Luke today. It was the day after I had made my bet with him. I wonder if he's any closer to finding out that he's the guy I like. When I got to the forest I heard a noise and decided to find where it was coming from. There was a small abandoned house in the middle of a swamp, so I decided to check it out.

I was scared but I entered the house anyway, surprisingly the inside seemed to be in better conditions than the outside of the house. Something smelled odd there were a lot of bottles filled with strange liquids. One of them caught my attention it smelled like strawberries, it was a strange red liquid and the bottle was shaped like a teardrop. I knew it was stupid but I decided to drink it, it tasted good.

All of a sudden this silver haired girl shows up and starts yelling at me, I didn't hear much of what she said because my head had started feeling dizzy, I had quickly lost consciousness.

When I woke up she was still there, mumbling to herself, she looked at me and asked me "Have your eyes always been red?", I shook my head,no, she had a worried expression on her face, I was scared. "I have bad news,good news and terrible news, which do you want to hear first?" She asked, "Bad" I answered after thinking it over.

"Bad news is your a vampire" She told me "Terrible news is that now you can only drink blood, but good news is the sunlight won't affect you" She finished. I was petrified, I was now a vampire, I would have to drink blood in order to survive "Does this mean I'm dead?"I asked with voice filled with desperation "No, your not a pureblood vampire only a halfblood, and since your just a halfblood it means you can still be cured".

I was filled with hope, I could be cured. "What's the cure?" I asked with high hope. "I don't know, the only person who would probably know is the Wizard"She answered "the Wizard?" I asked "Who's that?".She told me he lives in town and that I should go see him as soon as possible but before leaving she told me stand in front of her mirror to see my physical changes.

I was shocked, my chocolate brown hair had turned Auburn, my skin had become whiter, I had fangs now and my eyes were the color of blood. The Witch Princess told me I could drink animal blood instead of human blood,that I can't transform anyone into a vampire but if I drink to much blood I could possibly kill someone and she gave me some sunglasses and contacts for my eyes and she told me I could hide my fangs, she told me of possible side effects and how it could be hard for me to control my bloodlust. She told me to come to her if anything happened, I left and decided that after everything that had happened I would just spend the rest of my day at home.

My life just loves to complicate things because right before leaving the forest I picked up a delicious scent and then I remembered, Luke.


	2. Bloody mess

-Angela POV-

My instincts had taken over because before I knew it my feet were moving all on their own towards the direction of the smell. It smelled so good.

It all happened so fast the chopping in the distance the sight of blue hair. In just a matter of seconds I was already there in front of Luke. How did I get here so fast?

He was just standing there , mouth open with a look of complete shock. There was an awckward silence in the air. He spoke first.

"Angela is that you?" He asked

I nodded. I couldn't speak, my voice wasn't cooperating with me. I tried speaking again but I was to scared.

He looked at me with a sad expression.

"You've changed" He said

"Luke I can explain" I finally spoke, voice trembling

"Fine then, tell me. What happened to you?" He asked

Should I tell him? No, I don't want him to be scared of me or think of me as a monster. If he knows I'm a vampire he'll be afraid of me.

"the Witch!" I shouted "She cursed me, but don't worry its only temporary"

He looked more relaxed know

"Oh well if its just temporary then theirs nothing to worry about, right?" He asked

"Yeah I'll turn back to normal in a few weeks probably"

I told him I'd be okay and that I was fine. I was wrong. He had picked up his axe and accidentally cut himself a little. Before I knew it I was sucking his thumb, his face was beet red.

I couldn't help myself. His blood tasted so sweet and a little sour at the same time, it was delicious. I got scared, I realized I had been sucking his blood for awhile now, I had to stop, but I couldn't.

He ended up pulling away. His face was filled with horror. His skin looked paler.

"A-a-angela w-what just happened?" He asked startled

"I'm so sorry Luke!" I said between sobs "I don't know what came over me"

"Angela are you sure your okay?" He asked worried

Maybe I should tell him what happened, I'm sure he'll understand. I looked him in the eyes and I was about to speak when all of a sudden the tree he was chopping started falling.

"Angela watch out!" He shouted

I heard the tree fall and before I knew it, there was Luke, lying on the ground, covered in blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry If the chapter was to short I really just wanted to leave it there but I promise the next chapters will be longer<strong>

**Ps: If I don't update its because I have a lot of schoolwork for this week**


	3. When I look into your eyes

Hehe sorry for taking such a long time to update, I got really lazy I guess.

I also started writing another story which I haven't published yet and I sort of got writer's block with this one.

anyway here's the story

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon

* * *

><p>Luke POV<p>

It felt so dark in this place and I feel so lonely. Where am I? I can't see anything. Far away I can hear voices, sometimes I feel warmth, but it all feels far away. I saw a light and I followed it, but it had led me to a dead end. The darkness felt consuming and I was getting tired.

As I walked around this space of emptiness, the whispers were getting louder, the voices sounded familiar. I saw the light again and I ran after it as fast as I could. I finally caught it, it felt warm.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blinding light. I was at the clinic. Angela was asleep in the chair next to me. I don't remember how I ended up here. Jin walked in and when he saw me awake he was relieved.

Jin told me I had been in a coma for two weeks and that I had been knocking on death's door a few times. My left leg and my right arm had a cast, Jin said it would take time for them to heal and that I have to stay here for another week

Angela had started moving around so Jin decided to leave. She woke up and started crying when she saw me awake. She told she had been so scared.

"Luke you idiot don't ever do that again!" She yelled at me "I thought I was gonna lose you"

"I'm sorry Angela" I apologized "But, if I hadn't done that the tree would have crushed you instead"

She looked at me with eyes full of tears and she slowly leaned closer.

"Luke I love you" She said "I just want to be with you forever so please don't leave me"

My mind went blank, was this really happening? Angela loves me? Was I just imagining this?

"I love you too" I answered

We looked into each others eyes and we began to lean closer to each other I slowly closed my eyes and our lips brushed. Slowly we began kissing each other, the longer it became it turned more passionate. It felt like our lips were made for each other. We had to stop to catch our breaths.

"Angela I love you so much" I told her

I pulled her close and we stayed there enjoying each others company.

Angela POV

I feel like the happiest girl in the world right now, Luke feels the same way about me. I could stay here in his arms forever but I can't.

"Luke I have to go" I told him

"Angela please don't go, stay with me a little longer, please" he pleaded

I kissed his forehead and told him I'd be back soon. As soon as I left I headed to the wizards house, it wasn't very far. I got there and the door was unlocked this time, I was finally able to go inside.

I entered the house and looked for the wizard, he was upstairs using his telescope.

"Excuse me but can I talk to you" I asked rather nervously

"I already know what happened" he answered

"You do?" I gave him a puzzled look

"Things like this travel rather quickly, the witch told me" he stated

"So can you help me or not?" I asked with annoyance in my voice

"Of course, here's a list of the ingredients you'll need"

In the list it said I would need: a hibiscus, perfect cow milk or better and good cornmeal or better.

"Thanks, I'll get you these ingredients as fast as possible" I told him

"Good luck" he said as he waved me off as I left his house

I made my way to the dock, I decided I would get the hibiscus first. I bought a boat ticket and gave it to Pascal. I got on the boat and it took me to Toucan Island. I went to the inn and got the hibiscus.

"Well that was pretty easy" I said to myself "Only two more to go"

I decided I'd get the other two on a different day because by the time I got back to Castanet it was already evening. I was making my way to the clinic to see how Luke was doing when suddenly I collapsed. It finally hit me, I was starving and I needed blood. I hadn't drank blood in over two days.

Candace saw me and was running towards me

"Angela!Angela! Are you okay?" she helped me up.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy" I answered

She gave me a worried look and I told her I was fine. I told her she could go. As soon as she left I ran as fast as I could towards the woods, I was starving.

xxx

As soon as I reached the woods I quickly looked for something I could drink. I saw a squirrel and looked at it with hungry eyes. I grabbed it by its neck and sank my teeth into its body.

It wasn't very filling but it was all I had. I finished drinking its blood and tossed it at the ground, it was now just a corpse. As soon as I left the woods I heard someone call my name, I looked around to try and find who it was. I didn't see anyone.

When I got home I got a call from Candace, she wanted to make sure I had made it home safely. I told her I was fine and that she didn't have to worry.

I looked out the window and saw a dark figure enter the barn. I left my house to check who it was.


	4. Unexpected reunion

Finally! I actually had this story finished a long time ago... So if anyone who was reading this story was waiting for an update I apologize.

Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

She slowly made her way towards the barn hoping not to scare away her intruder. When she entered the barn she felt like she was being watched. She turned the light switch on and gasped when she saw who it was.

XxxXxxX

Molly POV

6 months ago

"Angela is going to be so happy to find out that I'm moving to Castanet!"

I had been reading the newspaper and there was an ad promoting the island, it looks so wonderful, no wonder Angela wanted to move there so badly.

"I know! I'll keep it a secret from her, that way she'll be so surprised"

I have enough money saved up, all I have to do is get my land, that won't be so hard.

Present

"Aaahh, I finally made it to Castanet!" I screamed excitedly. Now all I have to do is get to my home, but before that I have to go to town hall.

"Hey!excuse me?umm do you know where town hall is?"

I asked. The person I asked was a very cute boy with orange hair and purple eyes, he looked the same age as me.

"Are you serious?" He said with an annoyed look on his face. Well that was rude of him.

"Yes, of course I'm serious" I said angrily

"It's the building your standing in front of" He said in a matter of factly way.

I felt embarrassed "I k-knew that!" I said annoyed at him, this guy was really getting on my nerves.

"Yeah, sure you did" He said triumphantly

"Thanks anyway uhh-"

"Chase" He answered

I said goodbye to Chase and made my way towards town hall. Inside town hall was a short chubby man in a light blue suit.

"Hello, I'm mayor Hamilton, you must be the new resident right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you, I'm Molly"

"Well Molly welcome to Castanet, I hope you like it here"

"I'm sure I will"

I paid for my house and the mayor gave me a map of the island. My house was supposed to be in town. I started looking around and I found it. It was in the higher areas of town. I was planning on starting a flower shop here.

After going inside and checking out the house I decided to finally pay a visit to my dear older sister. As I was making my way to her house the sun was starting to go down. When I got there I saw her cow outside and decided to put it back in the barn.

As soon as I put it inside the barn I heard footsteps. The lights where turned on and Angela was standing there wide eyed, she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Angela looks different.

* * *

><p>Angela POV<p>

"Molly?" I looked at her with disbelief

"Yeah Angie it's me" she said while looking straight into my eyes

"What are you doing here?" I asked her

"I moved here, now we can see each other more, isn't that great" she said in a happy tone

"But why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise" She answered

I walked over to her and embraced her in my arms."I missed you so much" I whispered in her ear, she hugged me back. After we broke apart she looked at me and said "Angela why do you look different?"

I decided Molly would be the only one to know the truth.

"Molly, I'm a vampire" I told her the whole story and she looked shocked.

"Don't worry Angie , I'll help you get the missing items you need for the cure" she said with determination

"Thanks Molly"

"What are sisters for"she spoke confidently

I invited Molly to eat dinner at my house since she was probably starving."But Angie don't you eat blood and stuff like that now?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I can't make you dinner" I answered

"I'm making your favorite" I told her

"Yay!Spaghetti!" she said in excitement

While watching Molly eat I remembered that I still hadn't eaten anything. I tried my best to hold it in but when I thought about it I remembered how starving I am. When Molly turned around I got a good look at her and her blood smelled wonderful.

"No!" I screamed out loud. I can't drink Molly's blood.

"Angela whats wrong!" she said worriedly.

"Its nothing Molly, I'm fine but I really think you should go now" I told her

"Angela I know when your lying, now please tell me whats wrong"

"I'm thirsty" I said in a quiet voice

"You need blood right?" she asked

I slowly nodded my head

"You can have some of mine" she offered

"N-no I can't" I answered

"Please!" she protested

"Fine, but only a quick bite" I told her

I slowly approached her and I showed her my fangs, I got closer to her neck and I took what I thought was a quick bite. I started to panic when I realized I couldn't stop. It tasted so good. I kept drinking her blood and she kept getting paler. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't.


End file.
